


Summer Plans

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Scott Appreciation Week '19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Parent Melissa McCall, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott is pretty sure his summer is ruined when Stiles goes away on vacation, taking all their plans for the summer with him. Then he goes to the community pool and meets Danny. His summer starts looking up.





	Summer Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of Scott McCall Appreciation Week: Hell Night

Scott’s always loved summer. It’s a whole two months where he gets to sleep in and spend time with his friends and not have to worry about school. It’s the best time of year.

He’s had this summer planned out for weeks. He’s going to spend his days eating junk food and playing video games with Stiles. It's going to be awesome.

Except then Stiles comes to him saying that his parents are making him go on vacation. They’ll be gone at least two weeks.

Two weeks.

What kind of people just up and leave town for two weeks? Crazy people, that’s who.

Scott spends the whole first day after Stiles leaves in his room sulking. He can’t even bring himself to play video games. It just feels wrong. What is he supposed to do with his time now?

He settles for watching TV. There isn’t a lot on during the day, so he finds himself getting invested in General Hospital. He doesn’t know anything that’s happening but he can’t look away.

He winds up watching it again the next day two. And that’s how his mom finds him. Curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow as he cries about how in love Jason and Sam are.

His mom sighs and shuts off the TV, “This cannot keep happening. You’re on break. You should be out doing things.”

“I don’t want to do things without Stiles,” Scott mumbles.

“Well too damn bad,” his mom tells him. “You’re going to have to. Starting tomorrow. You’re going out. Maybe try the pool? You like to swim.”

“Not by myself,” Scott argues.

His mother doesn’t look impressed, “It’s the pool Scott. Other people will be there. Go socialize. And if you don’t…” Scott feels dread building about what she’s about to say. “I’ll take away your video games.”

She looks far too triumphant at his noise of outrage. Which only grows when she goes on. “And you’re phone.”

“You can’t do that! How will I talk to Stiles?”

“I guess you’ll just have to go out tomorrow so that doesn’t happen.”

Scott glares but doesn’t say anything else. There’s no point. They both know she’s won.

* * *

 

The problem with the pool is that most of the kids his age have pools of their own. And even if they don’t they get invited to the people’s houses that do. Not Scott.

It’s not that people don’t like him. He’s just somewhere in the middle. The kid that no one thinks to invite to hang out with them.

So usually most of the people at the pool are older or little kids. Not exactly people Scott wants to socialize with. No offense to them.

He walks in the gate for the community pool with low expectations. But he has it planned. He’ll put on some sunscreen, find a nice lounge chair away from everyone, and then text Stiles. It’s not like his mom has spies or anything. All he has to do is spend a few hours here and then he’ll be good. Socializing for the summer over.

Except he walks in and people are actually here. Not just any people, but Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and all their friends. Shit. Lydia he can handle. She hardly notices him. But Jackson…

“Oh look, if it isn’t McCall,” Jackson’s loud voice rings across the pool. “Did you get lost McCall?”

“It’s a public pool Jackson,” Scott mutters. He puts his phone and towel down on the only available seat, one a few places down from where Jackson and co. are sitting. “I’m more surprised to see you here. I thought public places were beneath you.”

Jackson sniffs haughtily, “They are. But my pool is being redone, and Lydia said I’m not allowed in hers.”

“Understandable, I’d be worried you’d contaminate it with your asshole germs too.”

Jackson narrows his eyes, but Lydia laughs. “It’s his tanning lotion,” Lydia tells him. “I don’t want those chemicals in my pool.”

“So you’ve decided to subject the poor children?” Scott asks.

“Oh he’s not getting in,” Lydia tells him. She peers at him over her sunglasses. “It’s what was it you said? Beneath him.”

“But not you?”

Lydia shrugs, “I’ve brought my cousins here a few times. It’s not so bad.”

“Why are you even wasting your time talking to McCall?” Jackson asks her.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Because unlike you I’m not rude.”

And that right there is the difference between Jackson and Lydia. She acts all high and mighty, but when it comes down to it there’s actually a decent person there. He’s not so sure with Jackson.

He leaves them to argue and goes off in search of a drink. He’s not thirsty, but it’s something to do. And his mom is always telling him the importance of staying hydrated. But the line is so long. It’s as if everyone at the pool suddenly decided they wanted something cold to drink.

He decides to come back later. The hot concrete is almost burning his feet because he hadn’t thought to slip his sandals on. He’s making his way back towards his seat when he sees him. The most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

He’s lying on one of the lounge chairs next to Jackson and Lydia. Scott can’t see his eyes through the dark sunglasses he’s wearing but everything else. His dark hair, tanned skin, those abs. Jesus Christ. Scott can only imagine how they feel. And that smile…

He turns his way and Scott stumbles, losing his footing a bit. Except… no he didn’t just trip. He’s actually falling.

His arms flail out around him as he tries to catch his balance but it’s too late. He lands right in the middle of the pool with a hard splash. He doesn’t emerge immediately. Right now he’d rather stay down here and risk drowning than have to deal with Jackson.

That and he knows there’s no way Mr. Abs and Dimples missed him falling in. And yes, that is what Scott has decided to call him. It’s not like knows his name. And now he’ll be lucky if he ever does.

Breathing is starting to become an issue though. He really should swim up. Probably. Maybe to the other side of the pool so he can slip out.

Arms wrap around him and Scott panics for a moment, before his brain registers that someone is pulling him up.

“Are you alright?” a smooth voice asks him.

Scott nods, “Physically yes, I’m not sure I’ll emotionally recover.”

There’s a low chuckle in his ear and he turns his head. He wishes he was still under the water when he realizes it’s the cute boy he saw before he fell in.

“Oh god,” Scott groans. “Just let me go back down.”

“It’s not that bad,” he tells him. “Plus, you’re far too cute to drown.”

Scott can’t stop the smile from appearing on his face, “Really?”

“Really. So do I get to know the name of the cute boy’s life I just saved or…?”

“Scott. I’m Scott.”

“I’m Danny” he says, smiling down at him. “Next time you want to fall for me, maybe try falling into my arms and not into a pool.”

“Noted,” Scott laughs. “Though I did wind up in your arms either way.”

“Fair enough,” Danny says. “Though maybe next time we can be somewhere a little drier?”

“Oh my god,” Jackson mutters from nearby. “Is Danny really asking out McCall?”

“Shh,” Lydia says, swatting his arm. “Give them some privacy.”

“They’re in a public pool!”

Scott ducks his head, which unfortunately for him means he winds up placing it on Danny’s shoulder. He’s very much aware of how close they are and how good Danny swells. Which is honestly a little bit unfair.

“How do you still smell so good when you’re in a pool?”

“What can I say? I have good aftershave,” Danny tells him. “It’s Armani, by the way.”

“I like it,” Scott tells him. He looks up at him, biting his lip nervously. “I think I’d like it better if we weren’t in a pool though.”

“Yeah?” Danny asks. “And where would you like to be?”

Scott has a lot of ideas about that. But he’s just met Danny so he’s not going to say some of them. “On a couch,” Scott says. “Maybe watching a movie?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe,” Scott says. “It depends.”

“On what?”

“Your answer.”

Danny leans in until his mouth is right by Scott’s ear. The feel of his hot breath blowing on Scott’s cool skin has him shivering. “My answer is yes.”

Scott closes his eyes when Danny’s lips brush across his skin. “Great,” Scott says. “That’s great. When would you…?”

“I’m free now,” Danny says.

“My mom’s at work until 5,” Scott tells him.

Danny grins, “Perfect.”

* * *

 

Scott really did plan to just watch a movie, and maybe get some cuddling in. But having Danny standing shirtless in his living while he looks for a shirt kind of makes it hard to focus on anything else. He’s still standing in the middle of the room, his tan skin on full display.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come back with a shirt,” Danny says, taking the shirt from Scott.

“Why is that?” Scott asks.

“Because you keep checking me out,” Danny says, holding the shirt loosely in his hands. “And you invited me back here when you’re moms not home.”

Scott’s eyes widen, “I didn’t think we’d have sex! Not that I wouldn’t want to! I just… I’ve never…”

Danny places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile, “Scott, breathe. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. It would actually be nice not to do anything.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Danny moves back and pulls the shirt over his head. It’s a little tight on Danny’s arms, but thankfully not anywhere else. Not that Danny’s arms aren’t nice to look at.

Scott closes his eyes and takes a few calming breaths. He has no idea what he’s doing here. He’s not used to this. The only person he really hangs out with alone is Stiles. And he’s never thought of Stiles the way he’s thinking of Danny.

“Are you okay?” Danny asks him, his voice soft. It helps ease a bit of Scott’s nerves.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just don’t usually have people over. Especially not people I’m…”

“You’re what? Attracted to?”

“Yeah. But that’s not all this is,” Scott rushes on. “I didn’t invite you back here because I thought something would happen. I just wanted to spend more time with you. Get to know you.”

Danny smiles. He takes Scott’s hand and leads him back to the couch. They sit there, shoulder to shoulder. Danny’s takes his hand, and brushes his fingers across his knuckles. “So what movie are we watching?”

Scott pulls up Netflix and they talk movies. The tension seems to slip away. This is easy. It’s something he’s used too. Somewhere halfway through The Goonies Danny’s arm comes up to rest along the back of the couch. Scott finds himself shifting closer, but Danny doesn’t comment. All he does he move his arm down to rest of Scott’s shoulders. It’s nice.

Scott’s cuddled with Stiles a few times, but it’s never felt like this. As the credits start to roll, Scott turns to look at Danny. He takes in the way the light is casting shadows across his face. He looks beautiful like this.

“Can I kiss you?”

Scott doesn’t mean to ask it. He’s been thinking it, sure. But he never expects the words to actually come out.

Danny turns to him. His smile is found as he leans down, bringing his face closer to Scott’s, “If you want to.”

And god Scott does. He’s wanted to ever since he saw Danny at the pool. It’s only grown the more time he’s spent with him.

He leans up, brushing his lips across Danny’s. They move hesitantly, trying to get used to the feeling. Danny smiles against his lips, and Scott can’t help but smiles back. He tilts his head, changing the angle and Danny’s hand comes up to tangle in his hair. He pulls him closer.

Scott suddenly understands what all the kids at school have been talking about when they’ve said how amazing kissing is. He always thought it was just another thing people were hyping up. But this… this is not hyped up.

He doesn’t know when it happens, but he finds himself in Danny’s lap. His hands are on Danny’s shoulders as they make out. Danny’s hands find their way under Scott’s shirt, and Scott sighs against his lips.

He’s so wrapped up in kissing Danny that he doesn’t hear the front door opening and closing, or his mom's footsteps in the hall. He does hear when her keys clatter to the floor followed by her sharp intake of breath.

“Oh my god.”

Danny’s hands fall to his sides but he doesn’t push Scott away. Scott realizes he’s probably waiting to see what Scott does so he can follow his lead. But honestly Scott has no idea what that should even be. Maybe he should move off of Danny or try to explain himself.

But that’s not what he does.

What he does is throw his arms out wide and give his hands a little wave as he says, “Surprise?”

His mom stares. Her eyes moving from Scott to Danny then back to Scott. Finally, she sighs and bends down to pick up her keys. “We’re going to talk about this, and don’t think you’re getting out of it. Because apparently I had the wrong sex talk with you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Mom.”

“And your… what is he?”

Scott looks to Danny, who shrugs. He doesn’t know how to explain to his mom that this is someone he just met today and now he’s sitting on his lap on their couch.

“We met at the pool.”

“Oh,” his mom says, running a hand along the back of her neck. “It’s nice that you’re meeting people.”

“His name is Danny,” Scott tells her.

“It’s nice to meet you Danny,” she says. “I’m assuming you know how to use your mouth for things other than kissing my son.”

“Of course ma’am,” Danny says, his tone taking on a polite tone. “It’s nice to meet you. And I would love to stay for dinner.”

“Great! I hope you like pizza.” She turns and heads into the kitchen, most likely to call the order in.

Scott thinks maybe he’s escaped any further embarrassment until his mom calls from the kitchen, “You can get off his lap anytime now, Scott. Unless you’re both trying to hide something.”

Scott tucks his face into Danny’s neck and groans. Danny just laughs, and starts to lift him off his lap, until Scott gets the message and moves.

“You don’t have to stay,” Scott tells him. “Unless you want to.”

“I do,” Danny tells him. “Your mom seems nice. And something tells me if I want to see you again I’d better stay for dinner.”

“You want to see me again?”

“Of course,” Danny says. “I wouldn’t still be sitting here if I didn’t.”

Scott smiles, “Good. I want to see you again too.”

He frowns when he hears his mom's voice coming from the kitchen, “Yes, Stiles. He is with a boy. A cute one too.”

“Really Mom?”

“Stiles says he can’t wait to meet him!”

“Who’s Stiles?” Danny asks.

“My best friend,” Scott sighs. “He’s on vacation with his family for a few weeks. I was pretty bummed about him being gone.”

“You’re not anymore?”

“Well I do miss him,” Scott says. He looks over at Danny and smiles. “But if he’d been here I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Well then, I’ll be sure to thank Stiles’ parents for taking him away,” Danny says.

Scott smiles and kisses him. This summer might not being going the way he’d planned it. But he thinks it’s turning out a lot better than he could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
